


Niteski

by aeternus_alibi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternus_alibi/pseuds/aeternus_alibi
Summary: Things you said when we were the happiest we ever were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was sent me on tumblr by the lovely @bymine! :)

Lydia’s sleeping quietly in the passenger’s seat.

They’d spent most of their evening sat on the blue hood of his Jeep, curled up in some old blankets with happy eyes on the immense night sky above them.

Stiles has known Lydia likes stars since they were ten, when she presented a full-on articulate research on comets and galaxies that had completely blown the class away. Sure, the subject had quickly degenerated into a childish chit-chat about aliens and UFOs, but Stiles had noticed the excitement in her eyes when she was talking about going out for stargazing with her father. He had never, ever, _ever_ forgotten.

So, that evening he’d driven her to the beach and he’d held her hand and kissed her temple as she went on and on about constellations and scientists and discoveries only her genius self knew about. They’d talked and argued playfully until she’d shut his sarcastic and non-stopping blather with a kiss on the lips and they’d made out entangled in the warm blankets till 3 a.m.

(Fortunately, their parents have dropped the whole curfew thing by now, since they both know it’s their last summer together before going away for college - _or_ because they’ve simply resigned to the fact that Stiles isn’t exactly what you call a punctual guy, especially not when it comes to take Lydia back home).

Anyways, it’s three and a half in the morning and she’s sleeping peacefully in the car seat next to him. By the time Stiles turns the engine off in her driveway, it’s almost dawn.

He gets out of the Jeep, gently opens her car door and kisses the tip of her nose. “Hey sleepyhead, rise and shine,” he murmurs just a few inches from her face.

Lydia’s eyelids flutter open as she takes in a deep breath. She looks at him, frowns, and then mumbles something unintelligible before closing her eyes again.

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Stiles laughs out loud. “Come on Lydia, I’m the lazy-ass around here, not you”

She doesn’t move a muscle.

Stiles licks his lips tapping impatiently his foot on the ground. “Lydia?”

Still no response.

“Alright then,” Stiles sighs. He puts one arm under her knees and the other one behind her back. Involuntarily, she tightens her hands around the fabric of his red plaid. With much effort, Stiles manages to pick her up. “ _Oh my_ … I should have said yes when Scott asked me to work out with him, _holy_ …” He slams the car door with his left foot. “Here we go, here we _go_ …”

When he reaches the entrance, he miraculously finds Lydia’s keys in one of the billion pockets of her pink purse. Then he lowers with his whole body, inserts the shining keys in the lock and opens the door as quietly as he can.

“Whoa, look at that,” he whispers, making his way to the threshold “This is actually the first time I open a door without it obscenely squeaking, am I _rig_ …?”

And that’s when they both jump at the sound of the door closing with a loud slam behind them.

Stiles smacks his lips. “I should have seen that one coming,” he says dryly.

Lydia yawns in his arms. “Stiles, what’s goin’ on?”

“ _Shh_ , it’s nothing, let’s get you to bed, okay?”

Step by step, they get through the stairs and finally arrive in Lydia’s bedroom. Completely worn out, Stiles lays Lydia down on her bed, sitting by her side.

“Safe and sound,” he lets out an exhausted breath. He watches her nuzzling her pillow with an adoring look on his face, the gold in his eyes steady and bright. “Good night, you pretty smartass” he murmurs against her rosy cheek before trying to stand up.

She stops him by grabbing his right hand. “Wait,” she says, and he doesn’t move.

They stay like this, breathing together, forehead against forehead for a few moments. It’s her tired but cheerful voice that interrupts the undefiled silent of that summer night. “I could love you forever, Stiles Stilinski. You know that?”

Stiles is pretty sure his whole heart melts right in his chest when he hears her whispering that against his lips. She’s looking at him like he’s her personal comet in the unique galaxy they share together.

He slowly nods, putting a lock of red hair behind her ear. “I could love you forever too,” he responds, completely wrecked and utterly happy at the same time. He kisses her goodbye. 

“Sweet dreams, Lydia”


End file.
